mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Azika Adamson
*Brother! What happened to you? I'm so glad that you're fine but, what is wrong with you!?* -Azika to [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']] when he lost control, became evil. Normal= Appearance Her appearance are down below. Casual/Battle Her shirt is purple and her pants are dark purple. Her hair is purple, long at both back and the front. Her shoes are black. Her sword is included that it will be put at her back if she has it. Her eyes are cyan. If her eyes change to red, she'll definitely become violent. If you annoy her, she'll get mad. If you said something that angers her, for example. You killed one of her friends or her brother, her eyes are hard to see. She will be filled with HATRED if you said such a thing like that. The only thing to see is her right eye. Her right eye glows when her eyes becomes harder to see. You say something sad to her, her eyes will become easy to look at. Backstory Azika was a bit of a special child. She has alot of bullies and 10 friends at her school. She has some sort of special power inside of her but, she didn't show it to the others. One of her friends told her that her friend see that. She promised to made that personal. She accepted. Her friends are alright, one of her friends gave her a thumbs up, showing that she is a good secret keeper. She was relieved. But, things changed one day. Her family died in a war, her brother is still alive, she was relieved that her brother is alive but sad about her family died. She then adventured on without her family, struggling to survive. She found some food and water during on her journey, she has alot of skill on survival. Can she try to stay alive? Current Life She befriended with Aaron instantly, as he is the same as her, except the gender and the appearances. Personality Azika is a bit wiser than Naresee [Normal/'Unleashed'] but hot-headed, patient (impatient sometimes) and pretty much friendly. She's not interested in strangers because of what her parents said, don't trust the strangers. She doesn't trust strangers often. Even her friends. She hates anything that the God thinks was bad. When her life is at peace, she enjoys it. Her reaction timer is a bit quicker because she knows what will happen. Sometimes, she doesn't dodge, maybe she was caught off guard a bit. Do not underestimate her loyalty to her allies/friends. She is very loyal to her allies/friends. She could use VIOLENCE if needed. It's 0.12% chance for that to happen. Unless she sees her allies/friends getting hurt, she'll become evil, cold-blooded and violent. That's the Azika you don't want to see her in that way. It's the best you should stay away from her because she'll start to kill you if you get near her, trying to calm her down or something. It doesn't matter that you hurt her allies/friends or family member or not. If you remind her of something sad, she'll turn back to normal but she will burst into tears if you say that. She would not run away. She know what happened about what she did to you if you didn't harm her friends/allies or family member. She'll apologize for doing so. Bio A girl who is hot-headed, friendly and a bit wiser than her brother. Name: Azika Adamson Nickname: Azika Age: 11 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Asexual Home: Unknown Race: Human Gender: Female Allies/Friends: Naresee [Normal/'Unleashed'], [[Nora Mena|''Nora]], [[Adela Ainsworth|Adela]], [[Ella Lax|Ella Lax]], [[Amber Gary|Amber]], 'Jeanelle and Aaron' '''Powers': Can use Fire, Water and Wind spells, Can spawn anything (Uses alot of energy.), Purple Afterimages (She uses them wisely, her afterimages can give you damage but their damage is a bit lower than the user. The more the user spawns them, the less the damage afterimages could give.), Crits (Just like TF2, they come in randomly.), Teleportation (She uses them wisely, it uses alot of energy as she knew.), Can use Restoration spells. Family Members: Unknown father, mother, 2 elder sisters and unknown brother (Deceased in war.), Naresee [Normal/'Unleashed'] (2nd Brother) Loves: Cola. (She has a little crush on him.) Likes: Her new friends, her old friends coming back, Kind people. Dislikes: Violence, Bullys, Asshats, People being assholes. Weaknesses: Extreme Violence, Left Arm, Right Knee and Head Items Iron Sword (Enchanted) Material: Iron Elemental Type: Fire III, Knockback II Type: Sword Effects when the ENEMY is hit: When the enemy gets hit, the enemy gets blown twice further and is set on fire. (Has a random chance that it will happen.) Song Themes Normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OqigCz2S1w UNDERTALE - Undertale] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzM2oWtTAws UNDERTALE - But Nobody Came (Extended) (Starts when she's having a nightmare)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk UNDERTALE....? - G''as''t''ers' T''h''e''m''e (Extended) (When she makes a creepy smile in a cold-blooded, violent and evil personality)] In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSrsuOffdCU UNDERTALE - Regicide (Made by Nathanael Platier)] (1st In-battle) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So-zkY04aCs Tokyo Ghoul - UNRAVEL (English Cover by Unknown Songbird) (Her thoughts when possessed by an evil being, hurting her friends or someone else)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zf92JwszGtI Igneon System & Deathmachine - SINS (When possessed by an evil being)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1KmOl4VJJQ UNDERTALE - ASGORE (Mando Remix, Tales from the Under) (Her thoughts when she's cold-blooded, violent and evil)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY4WWYh3XQE UNDER''SWAP'' - Megalovania (Made by RaysonWilliams, Extended) (When someone kills her brother and says the word "You dirty brother killer.")] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWoXEumwQXM UNDERTALE - Disbelief (Happens when you fight Papyrus after killing Sans) (When she believed in you that you could be a good person but suddenly changed that she won't believe in you anymore since you killed everyone, including her brother)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bw447kSVGc RealFaction - Simple Sight (Castle Crushers, Necromancer's Battle Theme, 2012 Metal Mix) (Her battle theme that starts when you battle her, 2nd In-battle)] Alternative [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE UNDERTALE - Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (Extended) (Her battle theme that starts when you battle her, Alternative)] [https://youtu.be/IarF06JKANg?t=22 UNDERTALE - ASGORE (w/ Bergentruckung at the beginning) Acoustic Cover (Her battle theme that starts when you battle her, Alternative)] Greetings [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzM2oWtTAws UNDERTALE - But Nobody Came (Extended) (When she greets someone in his/her nightmare)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA UNDERTALE - sans. (Extended) (Her normal greeting theme)] Gallery Azika meeting her Story Mode Armored Selves.png|Azika, meeting her Story Mode Armored selves, feeling jealous. |-|Dark Azika= "Heh, didn't expect to see me, didn't ya, Azika?" -Dark Azika, greeting Azika before fighting. Apperance Her appearance is down below. Casual/Battle Her clothes are the same as the regular [[Azika Adamson|'Azika']], except that everything is black and white. but the eyes are black while the pupils are red. Her hair is white. Her skin is white. If you see her differently and you think about Azika, that's not her. It's her darkness corruption inside of her, came out from her. She's very violent as she would try to kill Azika herself. If someone tries to help Azika, she'll only focus on Azika. If attacked by Azika's friend/ally, she'll attack back. If there's more people for Azika, there will be more of them spawning. Some weak, some strong. The commander is what's spawning them. The commander has a same stats as the regular. If Azika's stats changes, the commander's stats won't change. Backstory Since Azika 'has gotten through some hardships, a darkness starts to grow inside her. The more it's been kept inside of her, the more it grows. Once the process has been completed, it will try to control her. If it completes, this is what she looks. If it fails, it will try again. If it fails again, they will come out from her to fight her for control. Who loses won't get their control on it. If 'Azika keeps her spirit up, she'll try to keep Azika's spirit down. Can she try to take over Azika's body? Or will she be banished forever? Personality Dark Azika is violent, evil and cold-blooded. Insane. Smiling at Azika's pain. Smiling at someone's pain. If she sees someone in pain, she'll smile as it is evil. Most people stay away from her as if the darkness has came out. She trusts her friends. (enemies) Although, she doesn't trust her enemies. (friends) She hates them mostly. With Dark Naresee around, she acts like how a younger sister would. Yet, she's always aware about everything. If something snuck on them, she will get suspiscous. Bio A darkness that mimics the girl in purple hair, light purple shirt and dark purple pants. Name: Dark Azika Nickname: Unknown Age: 16 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as the regular Home: Inside Azika Race: Darkness Gender: Female Allies/Friends?: None. Powers: Same as Azika's except that she can use the Darkness spells. Can become invisible. (Uses alot of energy to do so, lasts 42 seconds, disappears when lost the battle or won the battle) Her afterimages' color has changed into black. Family Members: Dark Naresee (The only brother she has.) Loves: Cola. (She loves him only when he's in a state where he's cold-blooded.) Likes: Her new "friends" (enemies), her old "friends" (enemies) coming back, Kind (Evil) people, Asshats, People being Assholes. (She pretty much laughs at people being such assholes to someone.) Dislikes: Violence (Light), Bullys (friends) Weaknesses: Extreme Violence (Light), Left Arm (Head), Right Knee (Right Arm) and Head. (Body) Items N/A Nothing here. Song Themes Normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk UNDERTALE......? - G'''a's''T'''Er'"'''s' T''him'''e' was Gaster's fault. I swear. (Extended) (Happens when you see her in a darkness, with/without Azika.)] In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuPwGbHehNY UNDERTALE - Gaster's Theme Dual Mix (Her primary battle theme)] UNDERTALE - ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN (Intro, happens when you/Azika feels a dark presense at 0:00, Battle Intro starts at 0:21, Battle starts at 0:40) Alternative Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Adventurous Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Child